New love
by LightningFlare1
Summary: (Sequel to the return of the night furies) Is Valka ready to find love once more? Hiccup believes enough time has passed since his father death and wants to see his mother happy once more. Hiccup will do the best he can do in order to find the right match for his lonely mother.
1. Valka

**New love**

 **Valka**

 _One year later after the event of Return of the night furies_

"Toothless! Wait!" Hiccup shouted. Hiccup hadn't seen much of his best friend, Toothless had been reoccupied with some migration problems. The monstrous nightmares and deadly nadder's flight path crossed each other, and neither of them wanted to share the single waterhole. "I haven't seen you in a while," Hiccup said as he affectionately patted his head, "evening milady" Hiccup said smiling at Sapphire.

 _"I'll be waiting for you at home"_ Sapphire said as she gently nuzzled his cheek, Sapphire gave Hiccup a nod before she took flight and went home.

"Did the migration problem go well?" Hiccup asked

" _It went better then I expected"_ Toothless said while shaking his head

"Great!" Hiccup said, knowing Toothless wouldn't be so cheerful if it hadn't gone well.

"Hiccup," Hiccup looked back and smiled at his mother, Valka place a basket of fish on the ground and greeted her son and his dragon. "And hello to you too" Valka said while she patted Toothless's on the head. Toothless smiled and looked down at the fishes, he looked back at Valka and gave her the puppy dog eyes, Valka stared at Toothless before she understood what he wanted. "Alright, alright," Valka said with a chuckle, "Here you go," Valka said throwing a fish at the overly joyfully night fury "And here's one for Sapphire."

" _You're the best!"_ Toothless said, taking the other fish for his mate and running off.

"You differently made his day, mom!" Hiccup said with a chuckle of his joyful dragon and his crazy love with fish, "I think fish is the only thing he loves more then Sapphire"

"I think you're right," Valka said as she bend down and picked up the basket, "But we won't mention anything to her." Hiccup chuckled at his mother's comment, knowing how Sapphire would get mad at Toothless if she knew the truth.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Hiccup asked

"Oh... Well it's the anniversary..." Valka said in a soft whisper, looking away from her son's gaze.

"Anniversary?" Hiccup questioned before it suddenly struck him. Hiccup couldn't believe he had forgotten about the anniversary of his father's death, "Oh... I actually forgot... I can't believe I forgot..."

"It's alright, Hiccup" Valka said as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You've been busy these past years. You had to run the village, the arrival of your children, and taking care of the dragons. It's alright, you don't have to feel guilty about forgetting about this day."

"I know, I know, but I still feel bad about it" Hiccup said while he rub the back of his neck with his hand.

"Don't worry, dear" Valka said as she gently pushed him, "You should return home to your wife"

"Astrid will understand" Hiccup said taking Valka's hand, "Let's go"

"Go where?" Valka asked while she followed her son

"I'm pretty sure you know where," Hiccup said. Hiccup led his mother to the giant statue of his father, proudly standing over Berk, protecting the villager even after his death. Hiccup took the basket of fishes from Valka's hands and place it down, "we miss you, dad." Hiccup place his arm around his mother and brought her closer, the two stared at the magnificent statue of the old chief.

"I hope you're at peace, Stoick" Valka said with tears starting to form

"The village is doing great... and I married Astrid, she officially your daughter in law, we have a son named Stoick, and a newborn daughter. I miss you... I wish you were still here... I needed help at times but luckily I have mom. Rest in peace dad... You don't have to worry about the village, I'm finally the chief you wanted me to be."

"Hiccup," Valka said as she held his hands

"And don't worry about, mom" Hiccup said with a smile and tears falling down from his cheeks.

"Stoick…. For twenty years we were apart…. And reunited for only a few days…. And it might have been a cruel fate. But I wouldn't have it any other way…. The days I was with you… We're the best days in my life. Every day we were together, I will cherish them forever….. I love you, Stoick. "

"Do you need a moment?" Hiccup asked

"Yes if you don't mind" Valka said. Hiccup smiled at his mother and gave her a hug, "Thank you"

"Goodnight mom," Hiccup said while he took the basket in his arms. Hiccup looked up at his father's statue, he smiled and waved his hand at him "Goodnight, dad"

"I'm sorry… Stoick…." Valka said as she fell onto her knees, tearing falling from her cheeks. "I should have returned…. I made you suffer for twenty years…. And now you're gone forever." A breeze suddenly pushed some of Valka's hair back, Valka looked up at her husband's statue and started to questioned herself. "Stoick? Is…. Is that you?" Valka asked as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

Continue Reading for Old wounds

 **End**


	2. Old wounds

**New love**

 **Old wounds**

Valka sat on the sofa of her son's home with her grandson playing with his stuff dragons, and her granddaughter sleeping sound in her crib. Valka's mind couldn't stop going back to the conversation she had with her son, she was lonely and she wanted what her son has. She wanted to be with someone, she missed Stoick with all of her heart, she wanted his arm around her like Hiccup does to Astrid.

"Grandma!" Stoick shouted running towards his grandmother and heading her the stuff night fury, "Can you make me another?"

"Another?" Valka asked while she held his little hands, "Why another? You have a little Toothless and Stormfly"

"I want another night fury," Stoick said while he wiggled the night fury at his grandmother, "Please!"

"Is it a Sapphire?" Valka asked referring to Toothless's mate. Valka was surprised when Toothless had found another night fury, she had assumed Sapphire was a mix dragon or female night fury have red stripes on their body.

"Yeah!" shouted Stoick while clapping his hands, "Please!"

"Alright, I'll make a little Sapphire" Valka said with a slight chuckle at her grandson's excitement over a simply thing, "Now time for bed. Go ahead and take little Toothless and Stormfly, and get ready for bed"

"Okay!" Stoick said taking the little Toothless in one hand and grabbing Stormfly in the other, "Bye!"

"I'll be up in a minute," Valka said while she took Eliana in her arms, rubbing the infants back and gently moving her body in a smooth motion.

"Mom! We're home," Hiccup said while he opened the door

"How were they?" Astrid asked while she entered the home, Hiccup closed the door behind them and rub his hair with his hand.

"Prefect," Valka said while she handed Eliana to her mother, "Stoick actually wants a little Sapphire with his Toothless doll"

"I'm not surprised," Hiccup said in a chuckle, "Toothless will do anything for that mate of his"

"Just wait, Stoick will soon have every dragon in Berk," Astrid said as she kissed Eliana's head

"Do you want me to take Eliana?" Valka asked

"No its alright" Astrid said before going upstairs, leaving mother and son alone. Hiccup sat down and watch his mother gathering some of her things.

"Thanks for watching the kids," Hiccup said while Valka took a book, "The meeting was last minute and they wanted both of us, we appreciate that you could come."

"There no need, son" Valka said as she kissed his cheek, "Have a goodnight"

"Goodnight, mom" Hiccup said as he opened the door, he hugs his mother before she walked out of the door. Valka walked a few steps away from her son's home before she looked towards the sky, she stared at the beautiful stars and full moon. She always loved to watch the night sky, she used to watch it with Stoick when they were dating.

"Stoick…." Valka whispered as tears started to form, "I missed this… Watching the night sky with you…"

 _30 years ago_

The shined over the night sky, Valka and Stoick laid on the grass staring at the beautiful night sky, watching the stars dance in the sky. The great Stoick the Vast was only the chief's son and he had no intentions on becoming chief anytime soon, Valka was an ordinary woman who somehow stole the young chiefston's heart. Valka laid her head on Stoick's shoulder, her hand on his chest, and watching the night sky with the man she loved.

"This is beautiful, Stoick" a younger Valka said to her boyfriend, a star shooting across the sky with a strong arm around her, bringing her close and safe from any danger.

"Indeed it is…" Stoick said with a short shaved bead and neatly cut hair, "This isn't as beautiful has you"

"What did your father want?" Valka asked as she sat up and looked down at her love, "Was it about being chief?"

"Yeah…" Stoick said as he sigh in annoyance. His father wanted him to become chief but he wasn't ready, he wanted to enjoy his life with Valka. "He's such a pain… He wants me to be chief but I'm not ready"

"Don't worry, Stoick" Valka said as she held his hand and gently rub his knuckles with her thumbs, "You'll be a great chief"

"Yeah? Well my father isn't on the same page has you," Stoick said as he sat up and stared into Valka's green eyes, "He's always saying negative things about me"

"He just thinking the best for you," Valka said trying to reassure him

"Yeah…. Anyways…" mumbled Stoick, Stoick suddenly felt a quick tap on his chest, he looked at Valka who was pointing towards the sky.

"Stoick look!" Valka said while she watch a three shooting stars, shooting across the sky in unison, "This is incredible!"

"Let's make it even more incredible," Stoick said, Valka looked away from the beautiful night sky and looked at Stoick with a confused look. Stoick held both of Valka's hands in his, he gently kissed her cheek, "Would you give me the honor… and privilege on becoming my wife?"

"A….ar… are you serious?" Valka asked in utter shock

"Yes I am…. I'm has serious has my father is during his meetings…" Stoick with a soft chuckle and big smile, "What do you say?"

"Y…yes…. I will" Valka said with a chuckle while still in utter shock. Stoick hug Valka in his strong arms before passionately kissing her on the lips, "I love you, Valka!"

"And I love you more!" Valka said before she returned the kiss

 _Present_

"Stoick…." Valka mumbled as tears continue to drip on the ground. Valka Had her eyes closed, her face only showed pain of the lost of the man she loved, she missed out twenty years on being with her family. "I'm… I'm so sorry…." She whispered with her tears forming a small puddle on the ground. "I…. Miss you… Our night sky…. Our star…." She mumbled, Valka looked up and whip some tears with her hand.

"Excuse? Ma'am?" A deep voice said with a gently hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Continue Reading for Kind soul

 **End**


	3. Kind soul

**New love**

 **Kind soul**

"What?" Valka said as she quickly whip her eyes with her arm. Valka turned around and face the source of the voice, a tall man stood in front of her, his blue eyes stared into her green. This strange man has medium built body, his medium length brown neatly pushed back behind his ears with grey streaks. HIs face was kind with stubble bread, this strange man wore a tunic with a short fur cap on his back.

"I heard you cry" the mysterious man said. He offered his hand to Valka, Valka saw arms strap on both of his arms and straps around his forearms. "I am Eyvind Agnarsson...and well... I don't want to see a beauty such has you to be sad"

"Oh..." Valka could feel her cheek turn bright red, she wasn't sure what to do... She hasn't been courted in years And this was all new to her.

"I apologize if I offered you," Eyvind said as he looked away from Valka and rub the back of his neck. Valka notice this man had a sword handling from his light green pants and the traditional Viking shows, Valka could see this man was a Viking but from where? And could he be a dragon hunter or trapper? "May I ask... What is your name?"

"Valka..." Valka replied with a small smile

"Valka... It is a very lovely name" Eyvind said

"Thank you..." Valka said with her eyes fixed on this strange man. Eyvind nod his head slightly, he took out a cloth from his pocket and gave it to Valka.

"Good evening, milady" Eyvind said with a smile. Eyvind place his hand on his sword's handle and continued his way, leaving Valka feeling something strange within her. The next morning Valka started her daily routine, she began at the academy, then she moved on to the armory, and she began to refill the dragon's feeding stations. Valka made her way towards the fourth feeding station, she added more fishes when she notice Toothless and his mate.

" _Fish?"_ Toothless said. Toothless held half of a fish in his mouth and offered it to Sapphire, Sapphire chuckled before she took the other half of the fish. Toothless lick her cheek before he went to get another fish and gave it to Sapphire, Valka simply smiled at the lovely scene.

"Well hello, Valka" Valka quickly turned around and was surprised to see Eyvind standing behind her, Valka's heart skip a beat, Eyvind was in the village with flying dragons everywhere.

"Eyvind? I didn't know you were visiting Berk?" Valka said, trying not to let her nervousness show too much. Valka couldn't stop worrying about her beloved dragons, the last thing she wanted was for another maniac like Drago attacking Berk and taking all of the dragons. Especially now with Hiccup and Toothless having their families here; night furies were already seen has a prize either dead or alive.

"I wish to see the chief," Eyvind said while he look around the busy village, "Do you know where he is?"

"Hiccup? Hm... He must be at the great hall," Valka said while she pointed to the large building with her index finger, "I'll show you"

"Thank you!" Eyvind said while he followed Valka to the great hall. Eyvind passed the feeding station when he saw Toothless and Sapphire from the corner of his eye, "Is that a night fury... Furies..."

"Uh... Yes it is..." Valka Said. Valka quickly stood in front of Eyvind, blocking his view of the night furies, she had no idea how Eyvind would react, she doesn't even know who this man is.

"That's amazing! May I?" Eyvind asked with an excited tone of voice, sounded a lot like a young boy.

"You may what?" A voice asked, a voice Valka was so relieved to hear. Valka smiled when she finally saw her son and his wife walking towards them, Eyvind turned around and face the young chief.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked as he glance at his dragon

"My name is Eyvind Agnarsson" Eyvind said with a smile

"Agnarsson? I've heard that family name before….?" Hiccup said while he glance at Astrid, hoping she could remember where they have heard this name.

"I was about to see your chief until I notice those night furies," Eyvind explained while he pointed to Toothless which gained his attention, "And I was wondering…. Well if I could approach them?"

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the chief of Berk! And this is my wife Astrid," Hiccup said

"It's a great honour to meet the great Hiccup!" Eyvind said while he firmly shook Hiccup's hand, "I've heard many tales about you, Hiccup"

"You have?" Hiccup asked a bit surprised to hear about this. Astrid and Valka stared at each other in a surprised looked, "I didn't realized people talked about me"

"Hiccup…. You're such an idiot sometimes" Astrid said while she shook her head, "It's a good thing I love you"

"What?" Hiccup asked, clearly not understanding what Astrid was referring too.

"I've heard about a village! Where Vikings rides on top of dragons' back and I came here to see it with my own eyes, I want to learn about this incredible new age." Eyvind said while his eyes scanned the skies, watching the magnificent creatures flying in the sky.

"Well you've found it," Hiccup said with a smile, "Welcome to Berk"

"Thank you! And I was wondering…. Would it be possible if I could meet the night furies?" Eyvind asked as he looked back at Toothless and Sapphire, "When I was a boy, I've always wanted to see a night furies."

"I'm alright with it," Hiccup said as he glance at Astrid once more, "It's Toothless you should worry about"

"Why is that?" Eyvind asked

"Toothless…. Well he's the protective type, I'm just saying you should be careful around Sapphire and his young's." Hiccup explained. Hiccup gently held Astrid's hand, "We have a meeting in a few minutes, will you be alright for a few hours?"

"I believe so…. There so much to see here…." Eyvind said.

"Then you should totally check out the academy and then-!" Astrid rolled her eyes at her husband and pulled him away from their male bonding, so they wouldn't be late for their summit.

"I can show you around… If you want…." Valka said. Eyvind smiled at Valka, he nod his head and accepted her offer.

"Thank you, Valka," Eyvind said

"You're welcome… Eyvind" Valka said with a light blush on her cheeks. Valka finish filling the feeding station, she place the basket down and made her way towards the academy.

" _Who's that human?_ " Toothless asked while he glared at Eyvind from the distance.

" _Don't worry about it,_ " Sapphire reassured as she nuzzled him, " _If there something wrong with that human, Valka will find out._ " Toothless smiled and looked down at his mate, he affectionately rub his cheek against her.

" _Your right_ " Toothless said as he gave her a dragon kiss on the cheek

Continue Reading for Gone but not forgotten

 **End**


	4. Gone but not forgotten

**New love**

 **Gone but not forgotten**

 _The next morning_

Eyvind walked out of his guest hut, he yawned and stretch his arms, he smiled seeing dragons being so much a part of Vikings lives. Eyvind and Hiccup had discussed a few things and Hiccup allowed him to stay in the village, Hiccup had agreed to allow Eyvind to observe the village and dragon training.

"This village is amazing!" Eyvind said

"Juma! Wait for me!" Eyvind look at his right and smiled when he saw a night fury being chased by a small boy, Eyvind rub his stubble and tried to figure out who this boy is. "The night fury must be Toothless's... So who's the boy... Maybe Hiccup's son?" Eyvind wondered. Eyvind chuckled when Juma and the young boy head butting into a stack of hay, "Hey!"

"Oh… Hello?" the young boy said at the strange man approaching him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Eyvind, young one and who may you be?" Eyvind asked. Eyvind kneeled down and gently shook the young boy's hand, "And of course your friends?"

"I'm Stoick! And this is Juma! My dad is chief!" Shouted Stoick with pride and Jura joyfully jumping around, waiting for Stoick to finish so they could play once more.

"Your dad is an amazing man," Eyvind said while he stood up and looked down at the young boy.

"My mom says she the boss around the house, she says my dad will do anything she says because he doesn't want to see her mad." Stoick said. Jura sigh in annoyance, seeing this conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon. The young dragon decided to examined this new human, he started to sniff this human around his feet.

"Really?" Eyvind said with a chuckle. Eyvind back away slightly without realizing Jura was right behind him, Eyvind heard a small yelp, he quickly looked down and saw Jura was staring back at him with his tail pulled to his side. "I'm so sorry, Juma!" Eyvind said to the little dragon, Jura looked away from the human and quickly ran off, Eyvind suddenly heard a growl. "Oh no….." he mumbled as he slowly turned his head and was face to face with Sapphire.

"Hey Sapphire!" Stoick shouted as he ran towards her, Stoick patted her on the head and hug Jura. "Don't worry, Sapphire," Stoick said while he place his hand on the top of her head, "It was an accident"

" _Are you alright?_ " Sapphire asked, looking down at Jura who simply nod his head. Sapphire lick Jura on the cheek and gently pushed him away, " _Go and play now_ "

 _"Alright!"_ shouted Jura, Jura quickly ran towards Stoick and pulled on his pants. Stoick burst into laughter and the two ran off, " _Hurry up, Stoick!_ "

"I'm sorry, Sapphire" Eyvind said in a guilty tone of voice, "I never meant to hurt your offspring." Sapphire glared at the human and simply flew off, Eyvind sigh and watch her leave.

"What are you doing here?" Valka asked as she tap his shoulder. Eyvind turned around and rub his hands together, he looked away and stared at the direction she had flown off too.

"I accidentally step on Juma's tail…. And Sapphire wasn't happy about it." Eyvind explained with a sigh

"Actually his name is Jura, Stoick called Jura, Juma when he was young and simply continued to use it. And I'm surprise Sapphire didn't fire a plasma ball at you, she the protective type just like Toothless is." Valka explained, Eyvind couldn't believe how close he was from death, if Stoick hadn't calm the dragon down…. He could have been dead.

"Valka may I ask you something?" Eyvind asked

"Of course" she said

"The night we first met… You were in tears; can I ask why?" Eyvind asked. Valka looked away from him, trying to hid the tears which had form in her eyes. "I'm sorry… You don't have to answer"

"No it's alright… I lost my husband a few years ago and I still miss him…. The night sky reminded me of something special we went through." Valka explained with a crack voice and tears in her eyes. Eyvind felt guilty for asking such a question, he gently whip of the tears away and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Eyvind said in a soft voice, hoping to help this broken woman in her time of need.

"It's… It's alright… So what are you going to do? With Sapphire?" Valka asked clearly changing the subject.

"I should apologize to her" Eyvind said before he ran off in the same directions.

"Good luck!" shouted Valka while she watch Eyvind run off, " _You'll need it_ "

Eyvind wondered around the small island since he wasn't from this village, he took a few hours before he eventually found Sapphire to his surprise. He seriously thought he would never find her, get lost and starve to death.

"Hey Sapphire" Eyvind said as he slowly walked up from behind, Sapphire looked back at him, she slowly turned her head at him. "I apologize for stepping on Jura's tail, I hope you can forgive me?"

Eyvind look around and scanned the ground, his eyes quickly caught sight of a beautiful blue flower which resembles a hibiscus. Eyvind learned some dragon's like to eat plants and flower, and maybe Sapphire was one of them. Eyvind pick the blue flower and offered it to Sapphire in sign of respect, "I don't want to hurt you... Here." Sapphire sniffed the plant, she glance at Eyvind and only saw kindness in his eyes.

" _A flower_ _? Hm… I don't see why not?_ " Sapphire thought to herself. Sapphire smiled and ate the blue flower from his hand. "This is amazing!" Eyvind said as he gently patted her head while Sapphire finished eating the plant from his hand, "Thank you, Sapphire."

"There you are," Valka shouted while she watch Eyvind and Sapphire entered the village, Valka smiled at the dragon who started to make her way home. "How did it go?" Valka asked with the big smile on Eyvind's face.

"It went great!" Eyvind said while he stood next to Valka, "I think she likes me"

"That's wonderful! Sapphire isn't easy to win over," Valka said with a chuckle

"I could tell..." Eyvind said thinking back to when Sapphire almost fire a plasma ball at him, and nearly avoiding death. But Eyvind didn't blame her, he had step on her son's tail and she had the right to get mad at him. "Thank you, Valka" Eyvind said with a small blush.

"For what?" She asked a bit confused

"Well for showing me your village, your wisdom, and being kind to me." Eyvind said while he rub his hand on the back of his neck.

"It's alright... I'm happy to help and I-!" Valka suddenly stop dead in her sentence, she quickly pushed Eyvind aside and ran away from him. Eyvind couldn't understand why Valka had suddenly left until he turned around to see where she had gone too, his eyes widen when he saw a night fury suddenly collapsing on the ground. Eyvind watch has Valka kneeled down and tended to the dragon, he quickly ran towards Valka,

"What the matter?!" Eyvind asked in a panic

"I don't know... But she can't breath properly... Go get help!" Valka shouted without moving her gaze from the ill dragon, Valka quickly reposition Sapphire's head, hoping this might help her breathing. Eyvind quickly nod his head and quickly ran off in order to get help, "Hold on, Sapphire..."

Continue Reading for The sickness

 **End**


	5. The sickness

**New love**

 **The sickness**

"Alright! Place her down there!" Valka shouted to Gobber and another muscular Viking, the two Vikings with the help of another dragon managed to bring Sapphire to the healing hut. Gobber nod his head and motion to the other Viking, the two place Sapphire down and back away. "Gobber! Go get some herbs, water, and... And... Just get everything!" Valka shouted, Gobber obeyed and started to gather the things she asked. "You! Go get Toothless!" She said, she knew Toothless would want to be here and should know what was going on.

"What's wrong with her?" Eyvind asked while he ran inside the hut and moving for Gobber to pass.

"I have no idea... Eyvind please I don't have time to talk..." Valka said with a rude tone of voice.

"Alright..." Eyvind said

"Here! I got everything we have and some books!" Gobber said while he place the items onto a table, "I'll start researching!" Gobber quickly took a book and started to scanned through the pages, trying to find what was wrong with the dragon. They soon heard a loud thumping noise outside, they didn't have to wonder who might have been, Toothless immediately burst into the hut and rushed to Sapphire's side.

" _Sapphire.._." Toothless said as he gently nudge her, " _what happened?!"_

"Mom!" Hiccup shouted while he ran inside the hut, "what's going on?"

"Mom?" Eyvind mumbled in a soft voice, he would have never thought... Valka's son is chief of Berk.

"Something wrong with Sapphire" Valka explained as she took some herbs from the table, "she suddenly collapsed outside, she had trouble breathing but I managed to regulate it... I have no idea what could cause this?!"

Hiccup looked at the ill dragon, he looked back at Eyvind.

"Eyvind... Did you give her something?" Hiccup asked

"I gave her some blue flower," Eyvind replied.

"You what?! You have her a Blue Oleander?!" Hiccup shouted, he could still remember what the flower did when it was planted, he didn't even want to think what it could do when it's digested. "Those plants are poisonous to dragons!" Hiccup shouted.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know... I... I..." Eyvind mumbled, he couldn't believe he had just given a dangerous plant to a dragon?! And to the female alpha of all things, he didn't even want to know what Toothless might do to him.

"Gobber! Do we have any scauldron venom left?" Hiccup asked. The scauldron had help before and hopefully it can help once more, hopefully.

"I think we do… I'll go check!" Gobber said. Hiccup looked down and watch Toothless laying down next to his mate, Toothless gently lick her cheek but didn't receive any of Sapphire's laughs, nuzzles, or anything.

"Valka… I'm so sorry!" Eyvind said in a panic

"Eyvind… please just go… you've done enough" Valka said while she glared at him, she knew she wouldn't blame him he didn't know but she couldn't help herself. Eyvind didn't answer, he simply nodded his head and left the hut.

"Don't worry, bud…. She'll be alright…" Hiccup said, trying to reassure his dragon, but couldn't reassure himself. Toothless looked up at Hiccup, he sadly looked down at his mate and lay his head next to her.

" _Sapphire… Don't leave me… Please…._ " Toothless said in a soft whisper, he lick her cheek once more but still didn't get any response, he wrap his wing around her and brought Sapphire closer.

"What about Ruby and Jura?" Valka asked while she prepared some water. Valka knew Ruby and Jura should be here with their parents, they should be here just in case it might be their last time being a family.

"I'll get them…." Hiccup said

"Juma! You're so slow!" Stoick shouted while he jump up and down, Jura joyfully bump Stoick and the two fell onto the soft grass. The two burst into laughter, Jura quickly sat up and lick his cheek, "This is so much fun, Juma!"

"Stoick," Stoick sat up as well and smiled when he saw his father walking towards them, Stoick quickly got up and ran to meet his father. "Hey dad! Do you want to play?" Stoick asked with Jura running towards them.

"No Stoick, you should come with me and bring Jura" Hiccup said. Stoick looked at Jura, he couldn't understand what was going on? Why did his father want Jura to come with them? All three returned to the healing hut, Hiccup walked towards the door and place his hand on the door. "Jura… Something happened to your mother," Hiccup said, he took a deep breath and slowly opening the door. Jura looked inside with a smile on his face, he step inside and saw his mother on the ground, and his father on the edges of tears, Jura smile slowly disappeared.

" _Mom?_ " Jura whispered while he walked towards his parents, " _Are you sleeping?_ "

" _Jura, mommy's sick…_ " Toothless said, trying to hold back his tears and be strong for his son. " _Stay here…. Just in case_ " he said.

"I'll get Ruby and Astrid," Hiccup said before he left the hut once more.

" _In case of what?_ " Jura asked with a worried tone of voice, " _Dad_ _? In case of what?_ "

" _Jura…._ " Toothless said as he looked at Sapphire, " _Just stay here._ "

"Valka!" Toothless looked up and saw Hiccup and his mate enter the hut along with Ruby, Ruby immediately rushed towards her mother's side. Ruby tried to wake her up but to no success, the little dragon looked down and lay down in a small ball. "Valka… is it really Blue Oleander?" Astrid asked as she quickly held Hiccup's hand.

"I'm afraid so…" Valka said

"I thought the Blue Oleander didn't grow here?" Astrid asked

"I've got it!" Gobber shouted while he held a small bottle. Valka quickly took the bottle from Gobber's hand, she titled Sapphire's head back and poured the venom down her throat.

"Did it work?" Hiccup asked while he held his breath, "Will she be alright?"

"I don't know, Hiccup…. We can only wait and see what happens," Valka said. Valka gently place Sapphire's head down and place the bottle down on the table, "Its all on Sapphire really"

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked

"If she wants to live, she'll either fight against the Blue Oleander…. Or give in to it…. We can only help her but the rest is all up to her. " Valka explained

"Juma! Do you want to play?" Stoick asked smiling at his best friend, Jura looked back at Stoick who awaited for the dragon to leap in the air and run after him, but Jura simply looked away and sat closer to his mother. "Juma? Don't you want to play?" Stoick asked once more.

"Stoick now not the time," Astrid said as she gently place her hand on her son's shoulder, "You have to leave Jura alone"

"But why?" Stoick asked not understanding the situation. Astrid pulled Stoick aside and made sure they were far enough so none of the dragons could hear them, Astrid kneeled down so she could be at eye level with him. "What going on? Why won't Juma play?" Stoick asked his mother.

"Jura doesn't want to play right now, he wants to stay with his mother" Astrid explained to the young boy, "You see… Sapphire was given a poisonous plant…" Astrid stumbled, she wasn't sure how to explain 'death' to a ten-year-old.

"Poisonous?" he asked

"This plant is very bad for dragons… its very bad when its planted outside, but Sapphire ate it and we don't know what might happen." Astrid said as she sadly look back at the family of night furies, "Sapphire might not survive this plant…. And if this happens… Jura wouldn't want to play for a long time"

"I don't understand?" Stoick asked as tears started to form. Astrid whip some of the tears away with her thumbs and kissed his cheeks, "Is Sapphire going to be okay…?"

"We can only pray to Valhalla," Astrid said with a smile but having her eyes betray her, "We should leave them alone, alright?"

"Okay…. Bye Juma," Stoick said as he waved his hand on the dragon. Astrid took Stoick's hand and the two left, she knew Stoick didn't need to see any of this. Toothless simply waited, he wasn't sure if he was waiting for her recovery or her death….

" _Sapphire… you can fight this… please_ " Toothless pleaded as tears started to form, " _Sapphire…_ "

"Toothless… maybe you should accept…. That she might be…. gone…." Valka said to the heart broken dragon, "The plant outside the body had terrible affects…. Inside could have been much worst… she might not have been able to…."

Toothless looked away, tears gently falling on Sapphire's cheeks, the mighty dragon who fought against the bewilderbeast and free all dragons from his control! Has broken down, a broken dragon with a broken heart. Toothless gently lick his mate for the last time, he pulled away and simply looked away, he couldn't bare to look at his mate any longer.

" _Sapphire… I… I love you… so…. So much…_ " Toothless mumbled while he looked away from his mate's face, " _I…I…I-!_ " Toothless eyes widen in surprise. He quickly looked down and saw Sapphire had her eyes open, she gently nips the end of his wings. "Sa…. Sapphire...?!" Toothless couldn't believe his eyes, Sapphire was alive!

"Mom!" Jura and Ruby shouted in unison, overjoyed to see their mother alive.

"Incredible…." Valka said in disbelief, she couldn't believe Sapphire was alive, she was certain the Blue Oleander had killed the dragon.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said with a big smile, relieved to see Sapphire alive. Toothless joyfully nuzzled his mate, he licks her cheek several times.

" _Sapphire! You're alive! You're alive!_ " Toothless shouted with tears of joy flowing down, " _I…. I thought I lost you…._ "

" _Toothless…._ " Sapphire whispered in a soft voice, still slightly under the effects of the Blue Oleander.

Continue Reading for Guilty heart

 **End**


	6. Guilty heart

**New love**

 **Guilty heart**

 _A few days later_

 _"Sapphire do you want something?"_ Toothless asked while he help his mate sit up, he gently nuzzled her and made sure she was stable enough to stay in a sitting position.

 _"No, I think I'm alright for now_ " Sapphire said. Sapphires life wasn't in danger anymore but she was still under the blue oleander affects, Valka and hiccup have said she would be back to normal in a few days.

 _"Mom! Are you coming home?"_ Jura asked. Sapphire had to stay in the hut since she wasn't able to move for a few days, the family of night furies hardly left until Sapphire is able to go home.

 _"Until the humans say I can"_ Sapphire said to the young dragons, Ruby and Jura simply looked at each other and just lay down next to Sapphire. Valka walked into the hut with a basket of fish, she place the basket down and threw a few fishes at the family.

 _"Awesome! Cod!"_ Jura shouted as he attacked the fish with his might jaws.

 _"Toothless don't you have any alpha stuff to do?"_ Sapphire asked while she took a fish from the ground, " _You are alpha after all_ "

" _Yeah but there isn't any work,_ " Toothless said as he pushed a few fish closer to his mate, " _Just arguments between dragons_ "

" _If you say so,_ " Sapphire said

"Well, I can see your appetite for fish didn't change much," Valka teased while she bends down and took the empty basket, "I think you'll be able to go home, Sapphire." Sapphire smiled at Valka while Jura and Ruby joyfully jump around, Valka simply burst into laughter. "See you later," Valka said with a slight chuckle. Valka pushed some of her hair behind her ear, she pushed the door open and accidently slam the door into Eyvind's face.

"Ow!" Eyvind shouted while he held his nose in pain with a few tears forming in his eyes, Eyvind looked up at Valka who simply had her mouth covered with her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Eyvind!" Valka said as she quickly place the basket down and went to his aid, "I didn't know you were behind the door!"

"Its alright…. My fault really….." Eyvind said. Eyvind lowered his hand and check if there was any blood, "I should have knock or something,"

"Are you sure?" Valka asked once more while she watch Eyvind touch his nose, "Its kind of swollen"

"It doesn't matter," Eyvind said with a smile on his face, "I…. I was actually wondering how Sapphire was doing?"

"She doing much better, she no longer in danger from the Blue Oleander's affects and is back to normal," Valka said. Eyvind sigh in relief, he was so happy he didn't cause the death of a dragon, and especially the one of a night fury.

"Thank Odin!" Eyvind said. Eyvind didn't want to imagine what Toothless might have done to him if Sapphire had died, he would most likely rip his head off and Hiccup wouldn't stop him either. "I'm really sorry…. For what I've done." Eyvind said as he hung his head in shame.

"Its not your fault, Eyvind," Valka said with a soft smile on face, she gently took his hand and gently squeezed it, "You didn't know, you want to make peace with Sapphire. Sapphire didn't know about the flower either, and we didn't tell you about them…. What happened… isn't your fault."

"She might have died… a night fury, the most beautiful dragons ever…. And not to mention what Toothless might have done," Eyvind said. Eyvind could see the family of dragons behind Valka, he notices how much problems Sapphire had on even standing. "Toothless will probably rip my head off…." Eyvind said as his voice crack at the thought of it.

"Toothless wouldn't rip your head off, he would actually…." Valka mumbled the last part to herself, she quickly changed subjects and spared Eyvind the possible fate he could had have.

"What?" Eyvind asked. Valka was about to say something but was interrupted when she felt a nudge, she quickly moved aside and looked down. Sapphire was leaning against Toothless with Ruby and Jura walking beside them, Eyvind rub the back of his neck with his hand and approached the dragons.

" _What does HE want?!_ " Toothless asked as he growled at Eyvind, who quickly rose his hands and back away slightly.

" _Toothless!_ " Sapphire said as she glared at him, " _Just let him talk_ "

 _"Fine,"_ Toothless said as a puff of smoke escape his nose.

"I'm really sorry, Sapphire…. I never meant to hurt you…. I would never ever hurt a dragon…." Eyvind said as he went down on his knees, "I won't blame you if you don't forgive me…. I almost took you away from your family… I'm so sorry…."

" _Foolish human,_ " Sapphire thought as she smiled at him, Sapphire moved away from Toothless's support and managed to walk closer to Eyvind. Eyvind's eyes were widen has they would physically be, he had no idea what Sapphire was about to do to him. Sapphire lick his hand, " _You're a good human_ "

"I believe Sapphire forgave you," Valka whispered. Eyvind looked back at Valka before looking back at Sapphire, Sapphire simply nod her head in agreement.

"Thank you, Sapphire" Eyvind said with a big smile on his face. Sapphire back away from Eyvind and lead against Toothless once more, Toothless lick her cheek before the family headed home.

"It might take awhile for Toothless," Valka said while Eyvind stood up.

"I don't blame him," Eyvind said, Eyvind dust some dirt off of his clothing and smiled at the reunited family. "I came here for another reason…. I wanted to say goodbye," Eyvind said while the dragons passed them.

"Goodbye?" Valka asked

"I was thinking about leaving Berk…. I've done enough around here…." Eyvind said while he watches the dragons head home, "Or caused enough"

"Eyvind what are you talking about?" Valka asked in shock, "Don't you dare leave!"

"Valka! I've done something terrible! I can't stay here…" Eyvind said. Valka slap Eyvind's across the face, he held his cheek and stared at her in complete confusion.

"Don't think like that! You've haven't done a thing, you made a mistake just like any human being! What you've done isn't 'evil,' I've seen evil at its finest, men you've done terrible things to humans and dragons alike! Eyvind, you're a good man! In heart and in actions, and trust me you aren't one of them!" Valka said. Valka had seen many things, she had seen many men commit terrible crimes, men who caused the death of innocent humans and dragons…. Lives like Stoick's.

"But Valka…." Eyvind tried to talk but Valka simply took his hand and pulled him away, "Where are we going?"

"Be quiet! You're going home, here at Berk and you're going to stay! Understand?!" Valka said. Eyvind simply stared at Valka while being drag away, he couldn't believe someone would go all this way. She truly wanted him to stay, she cared for him, and he cared for her.

"Alright…" Eyvind replied with a slight blush on his cheeks, he was relieved Valka wasn't facing him, so she wouldn't be able to see his blush.

Continue Reading for Feelings of love

 **End**


	7. Feelings of love

**New love**

 **Feelings of love**

"So where are we going?" Eyvind asked while being Literally drag out of bed and around Berk. Eyvind barely had the chance to get properly dressed before Valka drag him outside, "Valka?"

"I need your help for something," Valka said

"Help for what?" Eyvind asked while Valka pushed him inside the academy, Eyvind stumbled inside of the academy and lost his footing, and stumble to the ground. Eyvind looked up and saw some dragon's feet, he quickly stood up and dust some dirt off of his clothing. Eyvind look around and the dragons glaring at him, the dragons we're surrounding him with no way of escaping. "I...I..." Eyvind nervously back into a dragon, he quickly turned around and was face to face with Toothless. "I'm...I'm going to die! This is it... Toothless is mad at me...!" Eyvind shouted in a panic with his legs shaking.

"Eyvind calm down!" Valka said as she quickly reassured him before he could pee his pants, "Don't worry! You're not going to die."

"Then... Then what's going on...?" Eyvind asked while he stared at the dragons.

"I need your help with the dragons" Valka explained while she pulled out a book and pen, "I have to count the new dragons"

"The...the what?" Eyvind asked while his hand was still on his chest.

"We need to keep account of the new arrival of dragons, so the hatchlings and the new dragons who've arrived in Berk" Valka explained as she wrote something in the book.

"Oh... Just count some dragons?" Eyvind asked, Valka simply nodded her head before she gave him the book and pen. "Alright..." Eyvind said with a smile but nervously stared at Toothless. The two spent the next few hours counting every new dragon in Berk, Eyvind had a few problems on counting the hatchlings since they were too busy playing. Eyvind had to chase after a few baby's dragons after they stole his pen, "Wait! I need that!" Shouted Eyvind while he chased the baby nadder.

"Eyvind! I have another one!" Valka shouted while she watches Eyvind make a fool of himself, chasing the baby dragon without any success on even catching the dragon.

"Oh…" Eyvind said while he rub his hand behind his neck, feeling like a complete fool for chasing the dragon. Eyvind walked back to Valka and took the pen from her hand, "And that's twenty baby dragons!"

"Wonderful! We're done!" Valka said while she closed the book

"What about Jura and Ruby? Don't we have to count them?" Eyvind asked

"They've been counted already, a few years ago actually" Valka explained while she motioned the new dragons they could leave, "They're the very first night fury hatchlings, they were researched since the day they were hatch"

"Well is it incredible! A new generation of night furies!" Eyvind said while he cautiously watch Toothless leave, and was so relieved he didn't meet his end.

" _Sapphire?_ " Toothless said while he stared in the entrance of the academy. Toothless walked a bit closer and smiled when he saw Sapphire waiting for him, " _What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?_ "

" _Toothless, I've rested enough!_ " Sapphire said as she lick his cheek, Toothless smiled and nuzzled her back before the two made their way home. " _I need the fresh air_ " Sapphire said, Toothless glance at his mate and simply chuckled at her. " _You don't have to baby me_ " Sapphire said in annoyance, she can still remember how Toothless would baby her before Jura and Ruby were born.

" _I just want to make sure,_ " Toothless said while the two turned to the right and out of Eyvind's sight of view.

"They're a cute couple" Eyvind said as he turned to Valka, "I'm just glad Toothless didn't kill me"

"I made him promise not to," teased Valka with a slight chuckle to her voice, "He wanted too"

"What? A…are you serious?!" Eyvind asked in a small voice

"I'm just teasing," Valka said as she started to laugh. Eyvind looked at Valka before he started to laugh as well, the two simply laugh for a while until Valka quickly looked away.

"Valka? What's the matter?" Eyvind asked as he gently touched the back of her shoulder. Valka had her back turned at him with her hands up, "Valka?"

"I'm sorry…." Valka muffled as she quickly whip some tears away, "Its…. it's just…. I did around the same joke to Stoick… mind you I said my father instead of dragons…. but…. But I still got the same results."

"Sorry… I didn't mean to… bring up bad memories," Eyvind said while he turned Valka around, so she could face him.

"Its not your fault…." Valka said. Valka looked up at Eyvind, he was kind to her, he understood the pain she was going through, and she simply wanted to be held. Valka wanted to be held by her lover, the way Stoick used to do, something her son could neve do.

"Valka, I know I'm new here and you hardly know me… but if you ever want to talk… I wouldn't mind being that person" Eyvind said with a soft smile on his face, "I understand you have your son…. But one more pairs of ears wouldn't hurt right?"

"Eyvind…." Valka simply wrap her arms around Eyvind's waist, she lay her head on his chest and started to cry. Valka suddenly felt two arms around her, they tightly wrap around her and brought her closer. Valka felt safe in these arms, she felt like Stoick was giving her a reassuring hug, "Thank you…."

"Its going to be alright, Valka" Eyvind said. Eyvind place his head on top of Valka's and simply tighten his arms around her, "I'm here"

"Eyvind…" Eyvind moved his head back and looked down at Valka, he suddenly felt Valka's lips on his. Eyvind couldn't believe his eyes, Valka was kissing him?! And next thing he knew, he was kissing her back. Eyvind suddenly felt Valka pulled back from him, he looked at her in confusion as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have…." Eyvind said with a blush on his cheeks, "That was stupid of me…."

"No... its alright…. I… I just need a moment…." Valka said. Valka looked back at Eyvind, she didn't know how she should feel? Happy? Angry? Maybe sad?

"Valka? I'm sorry… you still love your late husband and I shouldn't have… kissed you back…." Eyvind said as he tried to comfort her, but Valka simply pushed him away. Valka shook her head and simply turned around, and left the academy. Eyvind simply watch Valka leave the academy, he felt like a fool, why did he kiss her?

"Nice one, Eyvind" Eyvind mumbled to himself, as he kick a nearby rock with his shoe.

Continue Reading for A broken heart

 **End**


	8. A broken heart

**New love**

 **A broken heart**

A few days have passed and Hiccup was overjoyed his mother found someone, someone she could finally be with for the rest of her days.

"Valka," Eyvind shouted while he ran towards her, "Hey!"

"Hey yourself" Valka said while she feed a few dragons and patted them.

"Anything planned for today?" Eyvind asked while he step over a few tails and pick up a fish, "I was thinking we could do something?"

"Hm... Well... I'm not too sure" Valka mumbled. Valka looked up and smiled has the family of night furies arrived, Valka quickly threw a few fishes towards them, she smiled has Ruby and Jura ate their meal.

"Hey!" Eyvind said as he waved at the dragons.

" _I thought someone would have eaten him_ " Toothless said in a huff of smoke.

" _Toothless!_ " Sapphire said as she bump him, shooting him with a glare.

"Hey… Valka maybe we shoul-!"

A large boulder suddenly flew over their heads, striking a nearby home with the occupants quickly running outside. The sounds of men screaming were clearly heard from the distance, Valka and Eyvind immediately saw dragons and their rider zip through the sky, "Were under attack!"

"Toothless!" Hiccup ran inside

" _Stay here wit the kids and don't move!_ " Toothless shouted at his mate, he knew Sapphire can easily defend herself in battle, but no father would want to leave their children orphans.

" _Be careful_ " Sapphire said. Toothless nod his head, he waited for Hiccup to climb on his back, before shooting into the air. Toothless was soon joined by Stormfly and Astrid, the two flew towards the invading forces.

"How should we help?!" Eyvind asked.

"Come on! I'll explain later!" Valka shouted as she quickly ran straight to Cloudjumper. Eyvind quickly followed Valka to Cloudjumper's stable, he watch as the Viking jump on her dragon and shot into the air, flying towards the invading forces. Eyvind quickly ran towards the source of the son, he ran up a hill and looked down at the beach. Eyvind's eyes widen in horror, he couldn't believe his eyes, Eyvind quickly jump down the hill and ran towards the invading forces.

"STOP!" Eyvind shouted while he ran across the beach, waving his arms in the air, "I order you to STOP!"

"Chief Eyvind?" a few man asked, noticing their old chiefs ton running towards them. Hiccup and Valka noticing the invading force stopping their assault on Berk, the two quickly landed on the beach and simply watch in confusion.

"What is he doing?" Hiccup asked his mother, who was completely confused and shock of what her eyes was seeing.

"Chief! What are you doing here?" one of the Vikings asked

"Leave Berk now!" Eyvind shouted, noticing the attacks had Berk had stopped.

"What are you saying? This is our way!" the fist Viking shouted

"I order you to leave!" Eyvind shouted. The hunters looked in between each other, were they really going to listen to an ex-chief from their village?

"I believe you should leave, Eyvind!" a second Viking said

"He the chief!" Hiccup said staring at his mother in horror, Valka looked back at Eyvind and simply couldn't believe the caring Eyvind was the former chief of a village of dragon hunters.

"Eyvind!" Valka shouted as she dismounted Cloudjumper and ran towards him, "Eyvind!"

"Listen to me!" Eyvind shouted, hearing Valka's cries as she approached him.

"ATTACK!" the first Viking shouted, the hunters resumed their attack against Berk. Eyvind hopeless watch as Berk was once more under siege, "Kill him!" Two large Viking swung their large harmers in the air, Eyvind desperately tried to search for something to defend himself.

"You're a fool!" one of the Viking said as he swung his harmer at the former chief. Eyvind raised his arms until he felt someone push him to the side, Eyvind looked down and saw Valka had pushed him out of harms way.

"Valka?!" Eyvind shouted has the two landed on the ground, seeing a quick blur of a bright blue ball striking the two men. "Valka!" Eyvind shouted, Eyvind moved his hand towards her head, he looked at his hand and saw blood, Eyvind looked down and saw Valka was unconscious. "She must have gotten hit when she pushed me" Eyvind said looking around the battlefield, seeing the chaos and destruction around him.

"Mom!" Hiccup shouted while Toothless continued to fire plasma balls.

"I'll move her to safety!" Eyvind shouted as he quickly stood up and took Valka in his arms, Hiccup nod his head before continuing the attack with his fellow riders. After a long battle, the hunters were finally starting to given in exhaustion, one by one their numbers fell and Berk took the upper hand.

"We're almost there!" Astrid shouted as she motioned Stormfly to whip her tail, sending a wave of spikes at some dragon hunters.

"Come on, bud!" Hiccup shouted while he swoops down, firing plasma balls at the hunters. The hunters quickly flew back by the force of the plasma balls, Toothless quickly landed and roared at them, making every hunter quickly run back to their boats. "Good job, bud" Hiccup said while the villagers of Berk cheered over their victory.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she leaned down and looked down at Valka, "She injured"

"Hurry! Bring her to the healing hut!" Hiccup shouted.

"Yes sir!" two large Vikings shouted, quickly placing Valka on a large piece of wood and brining her to Gothi.

"I'll go with them!" Astrid said as she quickly ran after them

"Is she going to be alright?" Eyvind asked watching Valka get further away from him.

"Is it true? Were those men from your village?" Hiccup asked as he glared at him.

"Its not how it is….. I left" Eyvind said, knowing what Hiccup was thinking.

"Get out!" Hiccup shouted with Toothless growling at him.

" _He almost got us killed!_ " Toothless growled showing his sharp teeth. Eyvind slowly backed away from Hiccup and his dragon, he didn't stand a chance against them but he wanted to be there until Valka was well.

"I'm leaving….." Eyvind mumbled. Hiccup and Toothless glared at Eyvind before leaving, Hiccup quickly went to the healing hut while Toothless went to check his family. Eyvind returned to his home and started to pack his bags, Eyvind couldn't believe what had just happened. His past had returned and ruined his life, "Valka…"

"How is she?" Hiccup asked while he quickly ran inside, closing the door behind him.

"She'll be alright" Gobber said while Gothi wrap a bandage around her head.

"How long is she going to be passed out?" Astrid asked as she went to Hiccup's side.

"A few days maybe" Gobber said.

"Hiccup" all four turned their heads towards the door, they knew who the voice belong too and they were surprised he was still here.

"Eyvind" Hiccup said as he opened the door, "Why are you still here?"

"I'm concern about her!" Eyvind said, seeing Valka lying down in a bed with a badge wrap around her head.

"Hiccup… just let him be" Astrid said as she place a head on his shoulder. Hiccup sigh, he looked back at his mother and moved aside.

"Is she going to be alright?" Eyvind asked as he quickly sat down next to her.

"Hold on…" Gobber said. Gobber looked down at the healer and watch as she drew in the ground, Gobber took a few moments to read the drawings before he looked up at him. "She says, Valka will be passed out for a few days" Gobber said while he looked up from the small healer.

"Valka….." Eyvind whispered softly as he gently held her hand. Eyvind brushed his hand against her cheek, he tenderly looked down at her and gently touched the bandage around her head.

Continue Reading for Final goodbyes

 **End**


	9. Final goodbyes

**New love**

 **Final goodbyes**

"Val" Valka slowly got up from her bed and she looked down at herself….

"What's going on?!" Valka asked in utter shock of seeing her own body, "Have I died….?"

"No" Valka looked towards the door before seeing a bright light, Valka closed her eyes and when she opened them she couldn't believe them. "Val" a large hand gently touched her cheek, Valka held the hand with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Stoick…." Valka said through her tears

"Val" Stoick said while he embraced Valka

"Why are you here?" Valka asked

"I've been keeping an eye on your two" Stoick said while he broke the hug and smiled at her.

"Hiccup's a great chief isn't he?" Valka asked

"Indeed he is… and little Stoick will be a great one as well" Stoick said, feeling honored that his son named his child after him. Even after he had miss treated Hiccup throughout his childhood and only accepted who he was a few years before, "And I'm surprise that night fury of his found someone"

"Toothless is a hopeless romantic" Valka said with a chuckle while she thought of the numerous times, Sapphire had made Toothless do whatever she wanted him to do.

"I've also notice you have someone else" Stoick said with a soft tone.

"Are you angered by this?" Valka asked, fearing Stoick was furious with her for finding new love.

"Of course not my love" Stoick said shaking his head at her, "All I want for you is happiness! And if this man can bring you this…. Then I want you to have it"

"Are you certain?" Valka asked in surprised to hear Stoick say these words to her, "You want me… to be with him?"

"Of course I do" Stoick said while he gently brushed his hand on her cheek, "Val… be with him, be happy, be happy with him and our son"

"Stoick…. I'll always love you no matter what…. Eyvind could never replace you in my heart" Valka said with tears forming in her eyes, "Never…."

"I love you, Val" Stoick said as he gently kissed her on the lips, "And so does he"

"Stoick…. I… we miss you so much" Valka said as she whip some tears away with her hand.

"I miss the both of you too… but one day we shall be reunited!" Stoick said while he watch started to disappear, "But not too soon! Take your time and enjoy life"

"Stoick…. What's going on?" Valka asked as Stoick started to become brighter

"You're not supposed to be here, Val" Stoick said as he slowly back away from her, "This isn't your time"

"Stoick…. I love you" Valka said with tears overflowing

"I love you too… I'll always be in here" Stoick said with his hand on his chest, "And tell Hiccup is a great chief! And I couldn't be any prouder"

"I will…. farewell, Stoick" Valka said while she watch Stoick disappear completely. Valka suddenly felt some force calling her, she looked down before everything went black. Valka reopened her eyes and saw the face of her son and his wife, "Hiccup?"

"Hey mom" Hiccup said with a smile while Astrid place her hand on his shoulder.

"How long was I out?" Valka asked as she slowly sat up

"A few days" Hiccup said while he quickly help his mother in a sitting position, "But I'm glad your well"

"Hiccup… your father is proud of you" Valka said

"Proud of me? I know that" Hiccup said while he place his hand on her's

"I know you know this but your father wanted you to know" Valka said, Hiccup's eyes widen has he finally understood what his mother meant.

"Did you see him?" Hiccup asked, Valka simply nodded her head gaining a smile from her son.

"Where's Eyvind?" Valka asked, she expected Eyvind would have been here by her side.

"He's leaving Berk" Hiccup explained

"Why?" Valka asked in shock of this recent news, Valka look around the room before looking back at her son.

"Mom… it was his men who attacked us!" Hiccup said

"I have to stop him!" Valka quickly stood up and ran out of the door, Hiccup was surprise to see his mother running after the injures she had received. Valka ran to Eyvind's home, she quickly burst through the front door, catching Eyvind packing up his things.

"Valka!" Eyvind said as he drop his shirt and quickly hug her, "Valka! You're alive!"

"Of course I am!" Valka said while she wrap her arms around him

"Valka…. I'm glad I could see you before I leave" Eyvind said with a smile

"You're not leaving!" Valka said with a firm tone, the same tone she would use on attempting to train the baby dragons.

"But Hiccup said-!" Eyvind was suddenly kissed straight on the lips, Eyvind simply kissed her back and wrap his arm around he, bringing her closer. Valka leaned in closer and whispered something in his ear, Eyvind eyes widen in surprise, he looked back at Valka with a confused look.

"Valka…." Eyvind said with a smile on his face, "Are you sure?"

"Indeed I am" Valka said as she gently touched his cheek before kissing it.

"But Hiccup…" Eyvind said before Valka place her hand over his mouth. Valka chuckled slightly, she never expected her son to be this short tempered with someone.

"I'll talk to him… but you have to stay here" Valka said. Eyvind nod his head, he gently moved her hand away from his mouth.

"Alright" Eyvind said before kissing Valka on the lips.

Continue Reading for A family

 **End**


	10. A family

**New love**

 **A family**

 _A few days later_

Eyvind joyfully spend his days with Valka and his new life in the village of Berk, he continued to follow Valka and leaned everything he could. Eyvind did his best to take care of the dragons but made a few mistakes which annoyed the dragons, Eyvind had his butt burned a few times.

"Where the kids?" Sapphire asked while she slept next to her mate, nuzzling under a comforting wing, "Toothless?"

"We have kids?" Toothless asked in a yawn

"You're not funny..." Sapphire moved away from Toothless's wing and glared at him, "Where did they go?"

"Hm... I'll go and look for them..." Toothless sigh and stood up from the stone bed, he yawned once more before he went out of the stable. "But you have to come with me" Toothless said with a smirk on his face, smiling at his mate.

"It's still early" Sapphire said with a yawn. Toothless rolled his eyes, he bit on Sapphire's tail and pulled on it, "Alright! Fine!"

"Glad you could join me" Toothless said with a grin, "You're going to do something later right?"

"You know it!" Sapphire hissed

"So Valka I was thinking…. Maybe we could…" Eyvind nervously said while he scratched the back of his head, Jura suddenly appeared and ate the bucket of fish Eyvind held.

"Jura!" Valka picked up Jura and place him on the ground, "Naughty dragon"

" _Jura! You didn't even get me some!_ " Ruby growled at her brother

" _Yeah! I got you half a fish"_ Jura said as he cough up a fish tail from his mouth, " _Here_ "

" _Gross_ " Ruby mumbled while she looked away, " _Idiot_ "

"Silly dragons" Valka mumbled while she chuckled at them, "Eyvind I have something to ask you?"

"What is that?" Eyvind asked

"I was hoping you could spend the day with Hiccup?" Valka asked while she looked down at the night furies.

"Are you sure? He doesn't like me…." Eyvind said as he nervously scratched the back of his head

"I was hoping you could fix things with him" Valka said

"Hm…. Alright" Eyvind said, Valka smiled and kissed his cheek

"Thank you" Valka smiled while she held his hand

" _Jura!_ " Sapphire and Toothless shouted in unison. Sapphire took Jura by the tail and dragged him closer, " _Stop running off without telling us!_ " Sapphire scolded

"Looks like someone in trouble" Valka chuckled

 _"Mom!_ " Jura shouted as he tried to push his mother away with his paws, " _Let go!_ "

 _"Haha!_ " Ruby shouted as she ran along her parents

 _"Ruby"_ Toothless sigh and took Ruby by the tail as well, " _Don't me mean!_ "

 _"Haha!_ " Jura shouted back

" _You wanted kids, Sapphire_ " Toothless teased while he nudge her

" _Shut up!_ " Sapphire shouted back

"I'll get going then" Eyvind said

"Hm…." Hiccup moved some parts around and tried to figure out a new tail

"What are you doing, babe?" Astrid asked while she wrap her arms around his neck, "New tail?"

"Yup" Hiccup said while he adjusted the flap, "Toothless wore down the other one….. so I want to make this one more durable…."

"Someone here for you" Astrid said as she messed up his hair

"Who?" Hiccup asked

"Eyvind" Astrid replied. Hiccup sigh in annoyance and stood up, he still hadn't forgotten about what Eyvind had done, "Go!" Astrid said

"What about the village?" Hiccup asked while being pushed towards the door, "I have to meet up with Gobber!"

"I'll take care of everything! Just go and spend some time with Eyvind" Astrid said

"Astrid!" Hiccup stumbled towards the door, he glared at his wife before she kissed him.

"Have fun!" Astrid shouted as she quickly opened the door and pushed him out

"Hiccup…. hey" Eyvind nervously rub the back of his head, he clearly knew Hiccup didn't like him you would have been a fool not to know, Hiccup had made it pretty clear too.

"Eyvind….." Hiccup mumbled

"Hm…. Want to walk and talk?" Eyvind asked

"Sure…. I just have to give Toothless his new tail" Hiccup said while he glared at him

"Alright" Eyvind waited a few moments outside before Hiccup returned with a tail flap in his hands, "So where are they?"

"Probably the stable" Hiccup said. Hiccup and Eyvind made their way to the stable, the two didn't say anything to each other and simply walked in silence before they arrived. "Hey bud!" Hiccup shouted while he entered the stable, smiling at the family of dragons.

" _Hiccup_ " Toothless gave Ruby to Sapphire and went to greet him, " _New tail_ "

"Here" Hiccup kneeled down and removed the old tail, he made a few adjustments before he place the new one, "There…. You should be good for a few years"

Toothless lifted his tail and admired it, he joyfully looked at Sapphire while wiggled his tail, showing off his new tail to her.

" _Lets try this baby out!_ " Toothless said

" _YEAH!_ " Ruby and Jura shouted in excitement

"Well we won't see them for awhile" Hiccup chuckled while he watched the dragons eagerly run out and taking flight, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about… what happened" Eyvind said

"Fine! I'm listening" Hiccup said while he crossed his arms and glared at him

"I'm sorry…. I never knew my old village would attack Berk" Eyvind said

"Hm…. You did stop them….." Hiccup said

"I never planned this! I left that place because it was terrible!" Eyvind said as he place his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "I wanted to change my life…."

"And what about your old village? Are they going to return?" Hiccup demanded

"I promise they won't! I'll make sure they don't!" Eyvind said, Hiccup looked at Eyvind and smiled at him.

"You're not that bad, Eyvind" Hiccup said

"Thank you" Eyvind wrap his arm around him and hug him, "I appreciate it"

"No problem" Hiccup said

"I have another question to ask you" Eyvind said

"What is it?" Hiccup asked while he looked at him questionably

"Would it be alright... if I ask your mother to marry me?" asked Eyvind while he felt his hear bating out of his chest, knowing the only way they could marry was by the chief. Hiccup stared at Eyvind in shock, he wanted to marry is mother? Be apart of the family? Become his father?

"Of course you can"

 _A few hours later_

"So how did it go?" Valka asked while the two walked under the moonlight

"It went great! Thank you" Eyvind said as he held her hand

"I'm glad it went well" Valka said

"I have a question…" Eyvind took a deep breath and felt his heart beating out of his chest, he anxiously looked at her before going down on one knee. Valka eyes widen, she knew what he was going to do and she couldn't believe her eyes, was he really proposing?

"Valka….. will you marry me?" Eyvind asked with a small smile

"Yes…." Valka replied quickly, Eyvind smile grew even bigger, he quickly got up and kissed her.

"Congrats!" Eyvind and Valka parted from each other and looked to the side, they were surprise to see Hiccup and Astrid walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Eyvind asked

"The wedding of course!" Astrid said

"It's a surprise wedding!" Hiccup said while he walked towards them with his family, "No point on waiting"

"How did you know I would say yes?" Valka asked

"It wasn't too hard to guess, mom" Hiccup said with a chuckle as well, "It was pretty obvious what your answer was"

"A sudden wedding?" Eyvind looked at them, he smiled a bit, he didn't expect to marry Valka right after proposing.

"He's chief after all! That's what he does!" Astrid said as she tap Hiccup's chest, "So lets get started"

" _Humans_ " Toothless and Sapphire flew down, they smiled with Ruby and Jura joining them.

" _Sh!_ " Sapphire bump him and glared at him

"So…. Eyvind do you take Valka to be your wife?" Hiccup asked with a few villagers joining in

"I do" Eyvind smiled while he held her hands

"And do you Valka take Eyvind o be your husband?" Hiccup asked

"Of course I do" Valka said with her smile growing even bigger

"This is probably the shortest wedding I ever did! But you may kiss the bride!" Hiccup said, Astrid smiled and wrap her arms around him. Eyvind smiled at Valka and kissed her straight on the lips, Valka wrap her arms around her and brought him closer.

"I love you, Eyvind" Valka whispered as she kissed him

"I love you too" Eyvind said while he tighten his grip around her hands.

 _Thanks for reading_

 **End**


End file.
